


Beautifully Bonded

by HatchlingsSs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Timelines, Bad English, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, I thinkso, Like really slow, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Might be on their 3rd year, Powerful Harry, Slow Romance, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry, Tag will change every update, Time Travel, i mean he's 21 for merlin's sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatchlingsSs/pseuds/HatchlingsSs
Summary: Hadrian Mckillian, a certified potterhead and an inspiring doctor was thrown to the past on a magical world. You think that's worse? He's in the body of Harry Potter! With Harry's memory, he needs to act like him.Well, almost like him. Hadrian was sorted to Slytherin, with his goal to resurrect the Dark Lord with his sanity intact, he needs to gather his horcrux in order to fulfill his goal.Now you wonder, what the hell happen for someone without magic was transported into the body of the boy-who-lived, given the chance to change the past? I don't really know either.With his presence in the magical world, plan and plots began to change. The whole world is in his palm and with him stuck between fufilling the goal as the boy-who-lived or being in the Dark Lord's side.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 21
Kudos: 112





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just created this while trying to fall asleep so some shits might be bad, though all of this will be bad I know it. Bare in mind that English is not my first language. This will take a hella rollercoaster ride so stay put and wear your belt.

_ Under the black sky filled with thousands of stars, stood a pair of raven haired men. One of them was looking at the sky and the other one looking at his partner lovingly. Hadrian stood meters away from them but he could clearly see and hear the conversation between the two. The taller man placed his arm over the shorter's shoulder and the latter man leaned on him. Hadrian knew they were a couple, only blind people will not see how clearly they loved each other. The only question Hadrian has was; _

Who are they? How did I get here? Why do I feel like I knew them all my life?

_ Hadrian glanced back at the couple after looking around, he noticed they were at an open field. They were surrounded by trees and above them was the beautiful and breathtaking sky. Indeed a romantic place, he thought. _

_ "It's our 1st anniversary, who knew we would last this long?" The shorter man glanced at his partner, Hadrian tried to see his face but it was blurred. _

_ The latter man hymed and pulled his boyfriend closer, "It felt like it was just yesterday when you finally said 'yes' to me, and the thing you made me do just for you to become my boyfriend. I don't want to do that ever again," They chuckled as they placed their forehead into each other's. _

_ The taller man kissed his partner's cheek and stared at the sky above them. The said partner leaned closer to him and snuggled at his chest, they both sighed and stood there. They were silent for a few minutes when the taller man made his partner look at him, from where Hadrian stood, he could clearly see the side profile of the couple. Yet, oddly enough, the shorter man's face was still blurry at his vision. He looked at the taller guy and stared at him, after a few seconds he gaped at them. _

Am I seeing things? Why the fuck is he here?

_ The taller man cupped his partner's cheek and kissed his forehead, "My love, it's been a year since you said 'yes' to me and become mine. Know that I intended to keep you forever, no magic from our world can separate us. Know that I love you and it will stay that way, I will never let you go and we'll share our eternity together," They shared a kiss for a few seconds before embracing each other with their warmth. _

_ Hadrian thought his eyes and ears were deceiving him that moment, the man he knew stood there declaring his love to the guy he never knew. The man he thought didn't know love stood there and shared a passionate kiss with the other. The man he knew will never think twice on ending someone's life stood there embracing the man he loved as if afraid that someone will keep them apart. _

_ The man he knew as Voldemort stood there with his beloved on his arms declaring his love to the said man. _

  
  



	2. I - The Boy Who Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian was accidentaly pushed on the stairs and woke up inside of a cupboard.

Red and orange light battle together in the sky as the sun went down, another day has ended. Yet, Hadrian was still on his dream. Imagining things that would not happen even if he did anything. On his desk lay the 7th book of Harry Potter. He's been reading the whole series of books since last week. It's been years since the book was finished and yet here he is re-reading the book like it's his first time reading it. I mean, who wouldn't? Even those who're not a potterhead read them a lot of times already.

Glancing on the birds flying in the sky, he wondered. What does it feel to have magic? How does it feel to ride a broom and feel the touch of wind on your skin? If only magic was real, then he could feel all of these.

The bell rang signals the end of classes that day.

_ Another day of doing nothing, nice. I wouldn't be surprised if I won't pass my exam this year. _

He arranged his books and notepads before slipping it into his bag, he opened his phone to check if his driver was already waiting for him outside, only to find none.

_ Great _ , he thought,  _ I can still go to the library and rub my nose on the old scent of books. _

Picking up his bag, he walked through the crowded hallway. Students of each class were talking loudly not minding other students in the same area as they did. First years' wide eyes and fearful glances caught his attention on the ocean of students, they were here for almost a year yet they are still adjusting to the ways their schoolmate behaves. Fourth years that should be the role models for their juniors were snogging on the side. Second years and Third years--like him--were silently walking their way through the crowd taking the stairs. A crowded sight full of different personas linking their existence to one another. At least he doesn't have a friend. Who needs them anyway? They were just pests in his life begging for attention and help. Hadrian does not need any more distraction, his sibling was enough for him.

Blinking away his thoughts, he exited the doorstep of their class for biology and headed on the stairs. Placing both of his hands on the pocket of his robes, he gracefully walked, not minding the pair of eyes glancing on his side.

_ I've been studying here for 3 years, they always saw me walking around the hallways yet they still stare at me like that. For fuck's sake it's getting annoying. _

Hadrian glared at his feet as he slowly walked downstairs. With him being the eldest son of Jayson and Ariana McKillian--famous and well paid doctor in the US--made his life miserable. Being constantly watched wherever you go, comparing your skills to your own parents, high expectations set on your shoulders and being forced to be the perfect man for their own satisfaction was stressful. Between his sister and him, he's the one who has the most expectation to be fulfilled. If only he didn't like being a doctor, he would have quitted a long time ago.

Deep in his thoughts, he did not notice the second years pushing each other at his back. When he noticed the group it was already too late, his hand slipped on the railings and he fell on the stairs. Several students gasped at the scene, some were panicking and others were shouting his name. Hadrian closed his eyes as he descended, he didn't know what to do.

A few minutes had left and his eyes were still closed, no pain on his back or anything. Instead, he heard the thumping noises above him. Someone was jumping on the ceiling causing it to vibrate and dusk covering his face.

_ Wait, ceiling? Dusk? _

He opened his eyes only to close it again as the dusk from the ceiling was still falling to his face. If he got out of there he would kill them.

He slowly sat up on wherever he was right now, he felt something strange like a rope brush on his shoulder. Being as curious as he is, he tugged it and was surprised as the light went on. He looked around only to notice that he was on a cupboard. His space was so little, the bed he was currently sitting in is small.

He was startled when someone shouted outside the door.

"BOY! YOU BETTER HURRY AND MAKE BREAKFAST BEFORE I GRAB YOU OUT OF THERE," Hadrian glared at the door, who does this woman think he is?

Hadrian stood from the bed he's currently sitting and made his way to the door. When he was outside he looked above and he was not wrong. He is indeed under the stairs. But why? He knew he wasn't in his home, they do not have a cupboard under the stairs.

He looked at the woman who was banging on his door earlier. His mouth hangs open and his eyes widen. In front of him stood  _ Petunia Dursley nee Evans _ . The one and only aunt of Harry Potter himself! But why is she here? Maybe it's her actress? Then why is she in front of him?

Petunia raised her eyebrow on him, "What do you think you're looking at boy? Go and make us some breakfast you freak!" She shouted at him.

Hadrian nodded, not knowing what else to do. He doesn't know why he was here in the first place, he walked through the kitchen and thought about what he would do.  _ A sunny side up egg might be enough?  _ Hadrian started cooking while thinking of the possibilities why he is here.

While waiting for the rice to cook, he looked around. The house was the same from the movie, yet he doesn't see any camera everywhere. He looked at the glass door in front of him. There he saw something that made his eyes wide more. He's shorter, thinner, his eyes were green instead of his ocean blue, the tame brown hair was gone and is replaced by messy black; He's Harry Potter! But how? He doesn't have Harry's glasses though (Thank god to that). Then he suddenly smelt the burned rice causing him to rush and turn off the stove.

He placed his hands on the counter and thought about what was happening to him. While searching for his memory, he also notices the memories he had that weren't his. He has Harry's memory.

He heard his name being yelled so he placed his cooked eggs and rice on a serving plate. He called his 'relatives' to eat, he looked around once again after the Dursley's sitted on their chairs. There he noticed the gifts in the living room, how could he not notice that earlier? Based on his memories, it's Dudley's birthday so his Hogwarts letter will arrive tomorrow then? How he wished he wasn't dreaming right now. After they ate he picked up their plate and placed it on the sink, maybe he'll eat later. Can he even perform magic?

Hadrian watched as Dudley sat on the chair and asked his father how many gifts were there. When he knew they were the same as last year, he wailed and demanded  _ more _ gifts. Hadrian rolled his eyes, yes, he was raised with a golden spoon on his mouth but he  _ wasn't _ like that. His father--which Hadrian forgot the name--told him that they will go to the zoo as payment for the loss of his 'gifts'. Dudley's father threatens him again as they enter the car. Hadrian was quiet during the ride, he was still digesting the information feed to him.

He's Harry Potter, he has magic, he's going to Hogwarts. Maybe he'll go to Gringotts tomorrow once he receives his letter, then a little warning to his 'relatives'. Yes that'll work.

When they arrived at the zoo, Hadrian remained silent and just followed the family in front of him. When they were at the reptiles cave, he stood beside the snake Harry freed last time. Maybe he should free it again? I mean, he's a parselmouth aren't he? Hadrian glanced at the snake that was sleeping inside his cage.

_ "Hey there little snake," _ Hadrian said. The snake glanced at him looking shocked I guess?

_ "You're a speaker, I never met one before," _ The snake told him while standing from its coil.

_ "Now you have, do you want to be freed here? I can't keep you though, even if I want to." _ He can't keep a large snake inside their house, now can he?

The snake nodded at him, Hadrian looked at the glass that was separating him from the snake. I just have to ask my magic to make this disappear right? Hadrian closed his eyes and imagined the snake's cage without the glass. The moment he opened his eyes, the glass was gone. The snake looked at him and crawled outside his cage.

_ "Thank you," _ It said, Hadrian nodded as a reply and made the glass appear once again.

_ "Better be fast and make sure you won't get captured again." _ The snake nodded at him and made his way outside, Hadrian can hear the screams of terror from afar. Not that he mind anyways.

_ It feels good to have magic, I wonder why I am here though. The Light won, Harry had a family, everyone was happy. So, why am I here? What do I need to change? _ If only someone can explain what is going on to him, then he won't be confused.

He made his way to the Dursley's when he saw them walk away. Looks like they intend to leave him here, well to bad he noticed them on time. When they were at his 'relative's' house--he won't consider their house where they treat him like shit home--Hadrian made his way to the kitchen, he cooked some meal and accidentally made a lot. Good thing Hadrian and his sister--Lhenaris--owned a restaurant, they were a good chef.

After the Dursley's finished their food, Hadrian grabbed the leftovers and hid his food for later. He knew that they would not leave him something to eat later. Well, that will change tomorrow, He thought.

When the night came and Hadrian's on his cupboard once more, he was consumed by his thoughts. If he'll be stuck here then he will do his best to make his Hogwarts year remarkable. He searched for his memory about what would happen in his first year. The troll, befriending Weasley, Voldemort on Quirell's head, the Philosopher's stone. He thought about the Weasley's, on his way to the platform 9 3/4 Molly Weasley was shouting about muggles and the platform. It was against the law right? Based on the fanfiction's he read, there's a law against that. What was it again? Ah, yes, The Statute of Secrecy. Then there goes Hagrid, Hadrian doesn't have any anger towards Hagrid but the fact that Dumbledore asked Hagrid to accompany him on Diagon Alley is  _ disturbing _ . Teacher's should be the one to introduce any magical children to the magical world, and Hagrid even used magic on  _ muggles _ ! Those were the only things that disturb Hadrian when reading and watching Harry Potter, and the fact that Harry was so  _ oblivious _ to his heritage. Oh Merlin, help Hadrian please.

_ None of those matters anymore, I am not Harry Potter. They can't expect me to walk in the road of death like what Harry did. Harry Potter might be a Gryffindor, but Hadrian Mckillian is a Slytherin through and through. _

When he was done thinking about what will happen this year, his mind traveled through the modern world. He wondered, what is his body doing in the year 2018? Is he in a coma right now? What about his sister? She's a potterhead too!

When morning came and Hadrian woke up from the dusk falling on his face and the stumping noises from the ceiling of his cupboard  _ again _ , he got ready for five minutes and made his way to the kitchen to make their breakfast. He'll just eat at the leaky cauldron after he went to the Gringotts.

It was the middle of their breakfast when the post arrived, Vernon--Hadrian remembered his name now--as what he did in the book and movie, shouted at Hadrian (or Harry?) to get the mail. Hadrian rolled his eyes mentally,  _ I intend to get it you stupid pig _ . Hadrian hid his mail in his pocket before entering the house once more. He gave them the mail before rushing to his cupboard.

_ Stupid cupboard, never in my life did I imagine I'll be sleeping here, _ Hadrian sighed before opening the letter.  _ Relax Hadrian, you'll get your room later today. _

Hadrian wondered if he casted a spell here, will the wards notice it? I mean, the house does have blood wars against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. If he performs magic without the wand will it still alert the wards? Nevermind, he'll just say it's an accidental magic. Hadrian sighed again and read the letter. Knowing what is written on the first page, he skipped it and read the second.

> **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**
> 
> **UNIFORM**
> 
> **First-year students will require:**
> 
>   1. **Three sets of plain work robes (black)**
>   2. **One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**
>   3. **One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**
>   4. **One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**
> 

> 
> **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**
> 
> **COURSE BOOKS**
> 
> **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**
> 
> **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**
> 
> **by** **_Miranda Goshawk_ **
> 
> **A History of Magic**
> 
> **by** **_Bathilda Bagshot_ **
> 
> **Magical Theory**
> 
> **by** **_Adalbert Waffling_ **
> 
> **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**
> 
> **by** **_Emeric Switch_ **
> 
> **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**
> 
> **by** **_Phyllida Spore_ **
> 
> **Magical Drafts and Potions**
> 
> **by** **_Arsenius Jigger_ **
> 
> **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**
> 
> **by** **_Newt Scamander_ **
> 
> **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**
> 
> **by** **_Quentin Trimble_ **
> 
> **OTHER EQUIPMENT**
> 
> **1 wand**
> 
> **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**
> 
> **1 set glass or crystal phials**
> 
> **1 telescope**
> 
> **1 set brass scales**
> 
> **Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**
> 
> **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Well, that's a lot of money needed there. Harry's vault was quite large but Hadrian didn't know if that was the  _ only _ Vault he had. Checking on the clock beside his bed--if you still call it a bed--he notices it is only 10 in the morning. Meaning he has plenty of time to memorize the Diagon Alley. He may have already watched it but it is different from  _ actually _ going there. He will write them a letter later, if they get it then they will send someone to take him in the alley. No thank you.

He stand up and opens his cupboard door. Seeing that his relatives aren't there, Hadrian stole some money from Petunia's purse. He walked out the house and called the knight bus.

Actually, he  _ tried _ to call the knight bus. He still doesn't own a wand so he didn't know if it would work. Imagine his surprise when the bus actually responded to him. He slipped inside and said 'Diagon Alley'. He held onto the railings of the bus before it took off with it's fastest speed. Hadrian doesn't know if a rollercoaster is worse than this but it is a bad experience for him. Arriving at the alley, he walked out the bus and searched for the Gringotts.

The alley is as full as he had expected, he hid his scar and continued his search. When he spotted the Gringotts, he immediately entered and walked straight to the head goblin--Griphook.

Hadrian cleared his throat and said, "I'm here to check my vault."

The goblin stared at him and raised his eyebrow, "Name?"

"Harry Potter." The other goblins on the earshot looked at him.

"Well, your keys Mr. Potter?" As far as Hadrian remembered his keys are with Dumbledore.

"I want a blood test, my keys are with Dumbledore and I also want to know if I hold some properties," He looked at the goblin, he smirked and got up from his chair.

"Very well Mister Potter, you may follow me. Gubleshok is the Potter's account manager so-"

Hadrian cut his statement, "If you may mister goblin, I want you to conduct my blood test." The goblin stared at him and nodded.

"Then follow me Mr. Potter."

Hadrian followed Griphook to his office. Inside is a fairly large room with an oak chair and table in the center, the table is filled with papers and infront are two chairs--for customers. 

"Two sickles for a blood test Mr. Potter," The goblin stated.

"Can you get that from my vault? I don't have any money here with me."

"Fine with me, take a seat."

Hadrian sat on the chair while Griphook offered him a blank parchment and silver dagger.

"Cut the dagger to your palm, three drops of blood will be enough." Hadrian picked up the dagger and sliced through his palm, he let the blood flow and stopped when three drops were there. He watched in amusement as the parchment absorbed the blood and the words appeared.

**Name: Harrison James Potter-Black**

**Father: James Charles Potter (Deceased)**

**Mother: Lillian Rose Potter nee LeFay (Deceased)**

**Blood Father: Sirius Orion Black (Prisoner)**

**Godparents: Sirius Orion Black and Alice Longbottom**

**Lordships Status:**

**Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Lord to the Imperial and Most Ancient House of LeFay**

**Lord to the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor**

**Heirship Status:**

**Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Heir to the Imperial and Most Ancient House of LeFay**

**Heir to the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor**

**Heir to the Esteemed and Most Ancient House of Peverell**

**Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**

Hadrian stared at the parchment, how did this happen? Maybe he knows Harry has other vaults but not like this. He looked at Griphook, who was also staring at the parchment in awe.

Hadrin cleared his throat, "How did this happen? Why am I a Lord and an Heir at the same time? And why is Sirius my father?" He can't believe what he saw, Sirius is Harry's father! How? Blood adoption? Now Hadrian is sure, he's on the other timeline of Harry Potter.

"Well, according to this, Sirius Black is your blood father. Meaning he blood adopted you when you were born. As for your other question, you became the Heir and the Lord of the House because there is no one beside you as the living descendant from the said House. Thus, making you the Lord, but since you are still young you can not claim the Lordship yet that's why you are still the Heir. But we can have a  _ very _ rare exception for you since you are the Lord of two Imperial Houses. If you are not aware, Imperial House is the most powerful house in the UK wizarding world. It consists of LeFay, Emrys and the four founders of Hogwarts. Next in the Imperial House is the Esteemed Houses. It consists of Ollivander, Marchbanks and Peverell. Then comes the Most Noble Houses and the Noble Houses."

Hadrian stood there and listened, a Lord of three powerful Houses and Heir of two. Damn, lucky!

"Now, the offer stands but the decision is yours. If you want to be-" Hadrian cut him off and exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course I'll be emancipated! This is my chance to be free from the old man clutches, I won't let this slide!" Griphook chuckled at the little Lord, in the future this boy will be powerful. Five Ancient and Noble Houses will be under him, making him on the top of everything. If only he's the boy's account manager, but sadly he isn't.

"Here is the emancipation form, this parchment is the Lordship form, and this will be the Heirship form. Now, you must fill out the Lordship form first, then the heirship before the emancipation form," The goblin handed him the form and a blood quill. "The Lordship and Heirship form will need your blood and the rings will show, the emancipation form needs your signature, make sure to write Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-LeFay-Gryffindor."

Hadrian picked out the quil and signed the forms, five rings showed up after signing the forms--three Lordship and two Heirship. Then, he signed the emancipation form. Now, he's an adult! Well legally an adult but his body is still a child.

He scanned the parchment once more, then it clicked. LeFay? How the bloody hell did he become the Lord of LeFay? He scanned his blood test parchment and stopped on his mother's name. Lillian Rose LeFay, what the fuck?

Hadrian calmed himself and decided to ask the goblin about it tomorrow, he'll know everything about his past tomorrow. But now, Hadrian will focus on his vaults. That can wait.

"Can I see the latest withdrawal from my vaults if there is any?" He asked Griphook as he placed his Lordship rings on his left middle finger, the rings resized and combined. His Heirship rings did the same when he placed it on his right ring finger.

"Of course," Griphook gave him a parchment once more and placed his blood. He nodded as he read that there is no withdrawal from his vault except the Potter's. Ten thousand galleons was withdrawn from his vault since he's a year old for Albus fucking Dumbledore every month. What the fuck is he doing with that money? He stole from Harry while he's living on a cupboard under the stairs, the audacity! Does he think Harry won't know shit? Well he's fucked, Hadrian was not born yesterday.

"How the Merlin's beard did Dumbledore have access to my vault without my approval?" 

"Dumbledore is your magical guardian, he can access your family vault specially when the money will benefit you." Hah, benefit his ass. Harry slept under the staircase for 11 years now, that fucker.

"Stop them from stealing from my vault, return everything they stole from me with the highest interest you have. Make sure they won't know I did those, lie from them if necessary." Hadrian was furious, how dare they.  _ I don't care if this isn't the real timeline of Harry Potter, they stole from me _ , he thought.

"You do know I am not your account manager right?" Griphook asked, Hadrian raised his eyebrow at him. The goblin's eyes widened and he smirked, "You want me to be your account manager eh?"

Hadrian chuckled and nodded "If my current account manager let the fuckers withdraw from my vault without my permission, then I don't know what else he did behind my back. I can trust you right?" Griphook nodded at him.

"Of course Lord Potter-Black-LeFay-Gryffindor, I'll handle your account as you wished."

"Call me Harry, though I'll go with Harrison James Potter-Black since Sirius is technically my father." He doesn't want Dumbledore to know about his Lordship, at least not yet. The Goblin nodded his head.

"Also can I get an Inheritance Test? That's different from a blood test right?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes, a blood test shows your parents and heirship. While Inheritance test shows the properties and accessories you inherited, though it's already stated on the parchment earlier."

"Yes it is, but the parchment earlier shows the withdrawal from my vault and if some stupid humans dare to stay on my manors. Plus, I want a summary of my inherited property so it's easier to scan if needed."

Griphook nodded and gave him another parchment that required another blood. The parchment slowly shows his inherited properties which is a lot.

He got two castles from the LeFay and Gryffindor family which is located in Britain and Russia. Eleven  _ bloody _ manors from each family under his thumb--two from LeFay and Gryffindor, three from Peverell and Black and one for Potter. Five cottages from LeFay, Potter, Peverell and Black. Four vacation houses, dozens of books, jewelries and of course the Heir and Lordship rings.

The two discussed more about the vault he has, the money he had and the artifacts inside his vaults. He gave him the parchment with his properties written there, he also explained that Hadrian just needs to touch his rings and think of his properties and the ring will portkey him there. They also discussed the punishment Griphook gave to his former manager because of his actions. Hadrian also asked Griphook to check if there were blocks on his magic. They found two blocks on his magic core and his learning abilities, but it was broken because of his Lordship rings. Looks like Dumbledore isn't that desperate yet, or maybe because Harry's isn't in Hogwarts yet. Whatever the reason, Hadrian was grateful that he already had his rings.

He also found out about the protection each ring has. The Black's have protection from various compulsion charms so do the others. The Gryffindor, LeFay and Peverell are the oldest ring he had, they have protection from compulsion and potion--like the others--but they also have protection from strongest Love potion, obliviates, memory charms, ancient spells and some rituals. The most fascinating there is the Peverell, they have protection from Legilimency. He also gave him a magical purse that is connected to his vaults, but they also said that he can pay with his rings. He doesn't want people to know that he's emancipated though that's why he'll be using the purse.

He decided to leave the Gringotts since he needs to buy his requirements and he'll be here tomorrow too.

"I'll be going now Griphook, may your gold never waiver."

"And may your enemy tremble at your feet, Lord Potter-Black-LeFay-Gryffindor." Hadrian smirked with his remark.

_ Oh, they will. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea about the rankings of Houses are not mine, it belongs to the author of "Of Lies and Deceit and Hidden Personas"


	3. II - Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian explored the Diagon Alley and accidentaly discovered something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to inform you again that english is NOT my first language though I am more familiar in American than British, so this work will contain a mixture of American and British english. Enjoy reading!

Hadrian left the Gringotts and headed towards a trunk shop near Madam Malkin's. He'll need a large space for his clothes and books. When he entered, he scanned the shop. It looked small on the outside but it is large inside. The shopkeeper stepped out of the counter and approached him, Hadrian fixed his hair to cover the scar.

"Good day, how can I help you?" The shopkeeper looked at him from head to toe and grimaced. Though he quickly hide it in a form of smile.

Bastard. If only he knew.

"I would like to get a trunk please," Hadrian said and smiled. Well, he need to act kindly.

"Well, we have different trunks here what would you prefer? Just say it and I might have something that will fit your standard."

"I'm looking for something that can hold tons of clothes, and books. I want it on different compartments, plus a potion compartment where I can stock my potion ingredients. I also need one with a secret compartment with a password that I can set. Plus, I want it to have different protection spells and my initials," Hadrian said to the shopkeeper.

"Hmm, that will be trunk number five," he said and walked away from him.

Hadrian followed the man at the back of the shop.

"This trunk have different compartments, each with extension charm placed on them. One for wardrobe, potion supplies, books, an extra compartment for your school supply, and another compartment for your extra stuffs. This one opens your secret compartment with a password choosen of you of course, and it also has some protection spells but you can add some of your preference. For the initials I can personalize that for you," The shopkeeper told him while pushing different buttons on the handle of the trunk, closing and opening for him. It is sutable for him, the extension charm was placed so it can handle his belongings properly. Plus, the secret compartment is brilliant, Hadrian needs to press his hand on the handle and spoke the password and _viola_ a secret compartment.

"How much for that one? Also can I have a satchel with extension charm too? I want it on black please," Hadrian told him while looking at the trunk not minding the stare the man was giving him.

"Of course, I'll bring it here shortly."

Hadrian examined the trunk, pushing each button for compartments and checking for mistakes if there is any. So far, the trunk is _perfect_ for him. He planned on buying _so much_ books and clothes, he may have read and watched Harry Potter but it _does not_ explain the spells and it _does not_ tell other spells wich is not used on the story and they _did not_ say or mention a lot of dark spells. Hadrian wants to know every magic the magical world can give him, well he just can't let this gorgeous oportunity to slip from him.

When the shopkeeper returned he hand him the satchel, "This satchel have extension charm as you wished and I can also embroid your initials if you want."

"That will be great, I'll have them both with my initials intact of course--HJPB."

The man nodded and get his trunk then settled them in the counter, the embroidering only lasted for a few minutes after he showed him his work. The initials was written with a beautiful gold cursive, a perfect trunk and satchel for a perfect man like him.

_Gonna need to act like a pureblood eh, easy._

"For the trunk, five-hundred galleon and for the satchel it cost two-hundred galleons." The shopkeeper keeps on looking at him warily, he thinks Hadrian can't pay for those? Well he can't blame him Hadrian _do_ look like muggleborn not to mention the saggy clothes he wore. He considered going to Madam Malkin's first to buy robes but he needs a trunk so he won't carry bags of clothes though he can _shrink_ it.

"Here," Hadrian gave him a Gringotts card connected to his trust vault, though he can also use the card for his other vaults but it is safer if it is registered to his trust vault.

_Don't want an old goat knowing about my Lordship yet._

Since he's an Heir and Lord to influencial Houses, the Gringotts gave him a special card that only _purebloods_ owned or some influencial hoomans. The card can beregistered to any vault the person has, it just needs his signature to work though. Yet, he can't use it everytime, he'll just use it when the galleons needed was quite large and is _hard_ to count one by one.

After paying for the trunk and satchel, he walked on the busy street of Diagon Alley and entered Madam Malkin's shop. He looked around and spotted the owner (Madam Malkin who else?).

"Hello dear, Hogwarts eh?" Hadrian nodded at her as she guide him on the little platform where he measured him.

"What robes do you like?" She asked after she finished measuring him.

"I would like a few regular, winter and fancy robes. I would also like a trouser, shirt and--you know what? I need a whole wardrobe. I want it on Black, Green and maybe a few white and other color as well. Oh, and can you double the amount of shirts please? Thank you." Hadrian needs a lot of clothes _and_ not a muggle one. Geez, he's starting to be a pureblood. Well he _is_ a pureblood.

"S-sure, but it will take a time. You can go to eat first or shop then return here after two hours." Madam Malkin's eyes were still wide after hearing Hadrian's request. It _was_ not daily that a muggleborn-- _technically--_ wll demand for a large amount of clothes.

"Oh, and make sure it's the finest quality please, and make sure it's not muggle like. I _may_ look like a muggleborn but I am not," Hadrian smiled sweetly at the Lady as her eyes widen once more. After a while she nodded and ask if he wold pay now or later after the clothes was made.

"I'll pay now," Hadrian once again passed his card and signed, the owner sighed as a relief. Even she thinks he can not pay them. He tsked.

Hopefully, he won't receive that again. But boy how he was _wrong_ , after paying for the clothes he went on the bookstore to buy a large amount of books, and he _did_ get the same reaction from the clerk.

_Oh, how I want to hex them. Sadly I need my wand and I need a clean image to made._

After buying tons of books, potion supply--not the packed thingy, he brought the fresher one, the requirements for the schools, some quills and extra parchments and notepads. Hadrian also got himself an owl--which he named Caesar--the black feathered and silver-eyed owl chirpped happily on him, though he told his owl to go _home_ , not the sarcasm please. Now, he is standing outside Ollivander's shop. He sighed before entering, he placed his trunk on the corner beside the door. Luckily, the trunk was inserted with a feather-light charm--forgot to mention that.

"Harry Potter, a bit earlier than I interpreted to see you." Ollivander, as Hadrian memory slide from the corner by his stairs and greeted him.

"Must have come to your wand huh? I still remember your parents buying their wand," He said, Hadrian mentally rolled his eyes. No, I'm buying clothes.

After some brief conversation--mainly Ollivander's talking and Hadrian not listening, they started picking some wands. After six stupid wands, Ollivander _finally_ searched for his wand. The Holly and Phoenix feather wand, brother of Voldemort's. When Hadrian reached out for the wand, golden sparks fly around him. Feeling as Hadrian's--Harry--magic bonded with the wand.

"Curious, very curious." Yeah, and curiousity killed the cat. Hadrian didn't comment as Ollivander tried to solve a mystery.

"Can I also get a wand holster on my wrist? I want it Black please." Hadrian examined the wand further, the wand looks big on him. Ollivander nodded and gave him his holster.

"Seven galleons for the wand and five galleons for the holster." Once again, Hadrian handed him twelve galleon and left. He didn't use his card since it's only small amount and Ollivander might tell Dumbles about it, he might be the Heir for the Potter's fortune but it is not enough to have a card. Though he is not sure if the other shops he visited will tell Dubles about his card since _every_ store he visited needs a lot of galleon so he needed to use his card. This is the only time that he used his pouch, and he _wished_ that the shopkeepers will not tell Dubles about his card when the old goat asked them. _Though that might be impossible._

It's only been an hour since he left Madam Malkin's so his clothes are not ready yet, he windowed shop first before eating. He need another wand, without the Ministry's trace since he's emancipated now. But where? Then it clicked, Knockturn Alley. He can get some dark books there since he only got some light books from Diagon. He looked around before entering the Alley, he resized his trunk so it can fit on his pocket--forgot to mention again?

After he spotted the shop where he can get a personalized wand he entered it, the shop is dark. He walked forward and spotted a woman on her thirties siting by te counter. The shop was filled with dark artefacts and books, not a typical wand shop eh?

"Godd morning, are you the owner? I would like some personalized wand you see," Hadrian said. The woman looked at him and raised a brow.

"Well hello young boy, how come you know I made wand? I don't share that info to anyone, I can also sense that you already have a wand. Why need one?"

Hadrian looked at her, how come he knew? He didn't know, he just knew. Then Hadrian's eyes widen. Or not, _maybe he do knew._

"Oh you see, I just knew you make wands, heard from someone in the alley you know? And I need a wand that _perfectly_ suited me plus I don't want the Ministry's trace since... I'm already emancipated." He just answered truthfully, he knew the woman won't go tell everyone about his secret. Plus, she will not do his request if he didn't gave enough reason.

The woman nodded, "I see, a briliant mind you have Mister Potter. Very well, follow me. I'm Mathilda Drowson and welcome to my shop." Hadrian didn't comment when she knew his name, waste of air.

"As you already know, each magical core is different so their wand will be different from the other. _No wand_ will be exactly the same. For you, so dark and huge magic you have there Harry, yet you hide it from the world. I know dear, the saviour as a dark wizard is not so promising yes? But know that dark does not mean evil. Now back to the wands, just touch each wood and core then tell me which wood and core fits you the best." Hadrian only nodded as Mathilda explained.

The woods was presented to him so he touch each one of those, each woods does not fit him well enough but as he touch the last one--a black wood not so smooth--he felt his magic connect to it. He gave Mathilda the wood, then she presented the cores in front of him. When he touched them, two of the cores connected to his magic so he gave them both.

Mathilda hummed as he examined the wood and core, "A yew wood, easier to perform dark spell since it coordinates more to dark magic. A dark phoenix feather and darl veela hair, as you can already conclude. Yes, it coordinates more on dark magic and it is much easier to conduct dark magic. The saviour really is a dark wizard huh?" She smirked at him, and the _savior_ shaked his head.

 _Harry is a light wizard, but clearly I am not. Such a beautiful bad influence am I,_ Hadrian thought.

"Return here after an hour and I shall finish it by that time," He nodded as an understanding. "It only cost seven galleons, do you need a holster too?"

Hadrian nodded and said, "A green one for my waist please," The wand maker nodded and left. When she returned, she handed him his holster. He then paid twelve galleons for both using his pouch, not the card yes.

He left and glanced around the alley, he then walked and enter the Borgin and Burkes. He scanned around the shop and picked the books that he liked. After minutes of circling around he got tons of books and walked in the counter. He placed the books on the table when he noticed some books inside a cabinet.

_A parseltounge book._

He approached it and when he was about to touch it someone spoke.

"That's a rare book, five hundred galleon for each of that," The man said, Hadrian looked at him and raised his brow.

"Five hundred galleon for a book no one can read? Are you fucking with me? I will not give you higher than five galleon each." His magic is threatening to escape his grasp.

The man laughed at him, "Then leave if you don't want to, you stupid mudblo-" His words was caught off when a dark, entoxicating and powerful magic leaked inside the shop.

"Watch your mouth stupid hag, I wouldn't want my shop to suddenly went ash because of Fiendfyre right? Such a waste really if that happens, now I want them-- _all of them_ for five galleons each." The man only nodded and sighed as the magic retreated.

"Good, now get them." Hadrian can't contain the laugh that wanted to escape his mouth as the man walked slightly shivering.

Hadrian paid no attention to the man as he scanned the books he picked. After a while, the man gave him four parsletounge books all in good conditions. After paying the man sixty-five galleons--for mere books only--he left the shop with the books inside his trunk. He walked inside the Leaky Cauldron when he reach it, he order some basic meal and sat on the corner table of the building. So far, he manage to spend more than two thousand galleons including the clothes which cost a thousand galleons.

Though that might have been small amount of money for him, a lot of students specially _first years_ will not be able to spend that much under a day. After he ate and paid for the food, he left the building and walked through Madam Malkin's shop. He got his pile of clothes, arrange it in his trunk and left the shop.

When he got _home_ \--with the help of Knight bus of course--he was welcomed by an ear peircing shout coming from Petunia. "YOU LITTLE FREAK, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU STOLE FROM ME AND LEFT WITHOUT MAKING FOOD?! WE RAISED YOU, YOU SHOULD BE--"

Petunia's rant was cut off when Hadrian unleashed his grasp on his magic. The muggle gasped and clutched her chest--having difficulty in breathing.

"Now now Aunty, you don't want my freakishnes to ruin your oh so perfect family right? I just went to Diagon Alley because you know, I got my _letter._ I know you know what I am talking about, now about that. Go fetch your darling husband and dear Dudley, I have some adjustment to make." His Aunt nodded at him and shakily walked around.

When he arrived at the living room, he saw the Dursley's sitting on the couch. Petunia and Vernon are arguing about him, he took that chance to cleared his throat. Vernon looked at him angrily and daashed in front of him, Hadrian unleashed his magic once more restraining Vernon from moving an inch. He chuckled darkly and leaned forward.

"Don't think you can hurt me anymore _uncle_ , I can easily snap your neck right here. But alas, I still need you for my plan to work properly, so think this as an early gift from me."

Vernon tried to step forward but Hadrian's magic is stopping him from doing so, "You can't move dear _uncle_ , you're just wasting your energy--not that I care anyway. Now, I wonder how I'll stop you three from informing others about this," Hadrian said with crossing his hands. He need a powerful secrecy spell to them, but he still haven't read his books.

Then his eyes widen, right. _Parslemagic,_ how nice. Hadrian wondered how he manage to get this information, but he shrug it of because he do read a lot of _fanfictions._ So, as his memory goes, he spoke in pasletounge and let his magic flow through his words.

 _" You can't speak to anyone about this, nor can they take it from you." _Hadrian was astonished, paslemagic is _so_ easy. He just need to let his magic flow and speak the words he want it to do. _And,_ only paslemouth can break it. Since only Voldemort and him are parselmouths, it is convenient for him.

"Now let's get to the topics on hand, I have some few rule to make and you will be _required to do so ,_" he slipped into parsel to order them. "And don't worry, I'll be paying you two hundred pounds a month I'll be staying here, and since you are still my _legal guardian,_ I will need your permission to do some things. Now, why don't we all sit first yeah?" The family of three nodded their heads since they were under his order.

Hadrian told them his conditions,

1\. No more beatings, starving and ordering around.

2\. He will get Dudley's second bedroom.

3\. They willbe required to buy him what he need. (Not that he can't afford it, just when e doesn't like spending money)

4\. No more Harry Hunting.

5\. They will leave them alone and he will eat whenever he want.

6\. They will give them permission to everything he told them to.

Not that Hadrian _ask_ them to do it, he _demand_ them to. Of course he's not stupid, he used his parslemagic again so they will really do want he want--they are already in Hadrian's command though. So when he commanded them to clean the second bbeddroom, they hurry upstairs and cleaned it. When he's already on his room, he arranged his trunk once more since he doesn't have enough time to actually arranged it earlier since he has limited time.

 _I need muggle clothes, I can't wear wizarding outfit here,_ he thought.

He laid on his bed and scanned his memories, Harry is a Horcrux so he is too. Then he remembered the odd thing he did earlier, the wand maker in Knockturn that is apparently hidden to others, his knowledge about parslemagic (though he already knew about that, he just didn't know how to do it properly). Is it becausse of the Horcrux? Is he giving him information he needs? Hadrian can not conclude anything remarkly closer that that, so assumed it is.

_I do hope he will give me knowledge about what I need to learn though. That will be bloody useful._

Hadrian looked at his room once again and noticed his owl on his window looking at him unimpressed. Hadrian chuckled and opened his window, his bird flew inside and went on his bed. Hadrian suddenly remembered about his respond to the headmaster. So, he went on his trunk, open the compartment that holds his supply and get some parchment and quill. He wrote to the _deputy_ headmistress. Then told his owl to deliver it to the deputy.

**Dear Deputy Headmaster McGonagall,**

**I am very pleased to receive a letter to attend your wonderful school, I have heard great things about Hogwarts and it's my greatest pleasure to attend this prestigious school. I'll be there in September 1st, have a nice day.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Harrison James Potter-Black**

**Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**

When Hadrian fell asleep and woke up the next day, he went to the bathroom and showered. He wore his wizarding clothes--since he's going to Gringotts--and went to the dining room. He looked at the Dursley's and contained his smirk when he saw them flinched. Thankfully, there's a food ready for them in the table so Hadrian sat and ate silently. He'll visit some of his properties later, so he'll be gone for the whole day. When he finished eating, he picked up his plate and put it in the dishwasher. He told them he's leaving for the day and left--he doesn't want to listen to their respond. He revealed his Yew wand--one without the trace--and called the Knight bus.

He arrived at the Gringotts after the bus left him in the entrance of Diagon. He entered and went to Griphook.

"Good morning Griphook, I assumed we aren't finish discussing about my heritage yesterday so I decided to pay you a visit today, I hope you don't mind?" Hadrian said. The goblin looked at him and grinned.

"Of course Lord Potter-Black-LeFay-Gryffindor, follow me in my office if you please." Hadrian followed his manager in it's office.

When they entered the office, Hadrian sat on the chair and looked at his manager at he sat on his own chair.

"So what do you want to talk about first? I already fired your former manager and locked his magic, the things he did behind your back is illegal in the name of our nation. Next, I already have your parent's will that is sealed by your future headmaster." hadrian thinks of what he wanted to talk about first, he then said to open the will's first.

Griphook snapped his finger and two sealed envelope appeared in front of them, "If you may Harry, say 'I Harry James Potter-Black-LeFay-Gryffindor, open thy wills given and written by the former Lord and Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. So I say it, so mote it be.'" Hadrian repeated hat the goblin said and the seal on the envelope vanished, Griphook grabbed his fatheris will and opened it. Once he opened the will, James Potter's voice filled the room.

**'I, James Charlus Potter here by write my will and testaments and shall be opened after my death.**

**For my Heir and only son, Harrison James. I gave you my Lordship, our family vault and all of our family's properties to you. Remember that I love you my son and it will never change even after my death.**

**For my brother but blood, Sirius Black. I gave you 10,000 galleons, my motor and brooms collection. If Lillian and I are both gone, You shall have my son's guardianship since he is also your own heir.**

**For my second brother but blood, Remus Lupin. I gave you 10,000 galeons, and any other things you want from my vault.**

**For Peter Pettigrew, if i died because of Voldemort. I GAVE YOU NOTHING BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US LIKE THAT? WE TRUSTED YOU! If I died because of natural causes, i gave you 10,000 galleons any any things you want in my vault.**

**For my wife, Lillian LeFay-Potter. I gave you everything my love, my money, my property and jewells.**

**If my wife and I died at the same time, full guardianship of our son will be passed on Sirus Black, if he is not available then it will be passed to Remus Lupin or Severus Snape. Never in any way my son will be given to my wife's adopted sister, Petunia Evans. If he is handed to her then an immediate emancipation shall be given to him.**

**So I say and write it, so mote it be."**

Griphook then opend Hadrian's mother's will.

**"I, Lillian Rose Potter nee LeFay here by write my will and testament and shall be read after my death.**

**To my Heir and only son, Harrison James. I gave you the Lordship and properties under the LeFay family. I also want you to know that I love you son, and if you have question I also gave you my diary. Though it only contain one input, it is enough to answer your questions.**

**To my Heir's blood father and my husband's brother but blood, Sirius Black. I gave you 10,000 galleons, my son's guardianship and all of the things you want in my vault.**

**To my husband's second brother but blood, Remus Lupin. I gave you 10,000 gallens and all things you want in my vault.**

**To Peter Pettigrew, if I died because of Voldemort. I GVE YOU NOTHNG YOU RAT! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US? WE TRUST YOU ENOUGH TO BE OUR SECRET KEEPER YET YOU SOLD US TO THE DARK LORD? I SWEAR IF I SAW YOU HERE I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN. If I died because of natural causes, I gave you 10,000 galleons.**

**To my brother but blood, Severus Snape. I gae you 15,000 galleons and anything you want from my vault. I forgave you already, I know you really didn't mean it.**

**To my husband, James Potter, I gave you everything my love.**

**If my husband and I died at the same time, full guardianship of our son will be passed on Sirus Black, if he is not available then it will be passed to Remus Lupin or Severus Snape. Never in any way my son will be given to my adopted sister, Petunia Evans. If he is handed to her then an immediate emancipation shall be given to him.**

**So I swear it, so mote it be."**

Hadrian blinked after hearing his parent's will. So it is _technically_ legal for him to b emancipated? Impressive. The wills just made his life so much easier.

"Do you want to get your mother's diary?" Hadrian shooked his head at the goblin.

"No, maybe later. We still need to discuss a few more things."

Hadrian looked at the goblin and smirked.

"How many Wizengamot seat did I have?"


	4. III - Grimmauld's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian decided to hunt the Horcruxes and visit his blood father's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited so yes, there will be A LOT of mistakes. Pardon for that and enjoy reading!

"How many Wizengamot seat did I have?" Hadrian asked the goblin.

"For now, you have eleven seats. Five seats for each Imperial Houses and one for the Potter's. If you inherited the two more Houses, you will have a total of seventeen seats. Five for Imperial, four for Esteemed, two for the Black's and one for the Potter's."

Hadrian nodded as the goblin said those words, he knew he had a lot of seats but not like _that_. If Dumbledore knows he had those seats, who knows what the old man will do. He already sealed the will's of Hadrian's parents, what more will he do to him if he knew the power Hadrian holds?

"I know Dumbledore holds my Potter seat, but does he knew about my other seats too?"

"I think, no. He already hold the Potter's seat since it is already given that you are a Potter, and since he is your magical guardian, he has power to hold your seats unless you became Lord. Now, since you are already the Potter's Lord, he does not have any rights to hold your seat. We can give him a letter about that if you want." Hadrian shooked his head.

"No, if you gave him a letter informing about my seat then he'll knew I'm the Lord. Let him use my seat, he does not know about my other seat right? Then I can jut gave proxy to someone."

"Yes, he does not know about your other seats since your father is not the Heir of any of those seat if I recall." Hadrian looked at him as if he grew another head.

"How? If I am the Heir of these Houses then so does my father." The goblin shooked his head.

"No, the only reason why I was curious on your inheritance because your father and your grandfather or any of those in line is not the Heir of any Houses except the Potter's. If I was correct, the Gryffindor and Peverell does not only choose their Heir by blood, they also test the knowledge, power, affinity and intellect of their Heir. So if I am right, you are the first Heir of both lines since almost a century."

Hadrian blinked rapidly, the family magic test him? How.

"Uhh, then Dumbles won't know about this? I mean, he only needed my blood and he'll knew my inheritance." The goblin looked at him and smirked.

 _That's a creepy one,_ Hadrian thought.

"Yes, he just needs your blood. But inheitance test needs _fresh_ blood, not the one ho has been exposed and taken from a vial. That's why i needed you to cut your palm and drip the blood directly to the parchment. Plus, he needed the dagger I gave you in order to know the _other_ houses, your consent should also be given or your magic will lash out."

Hadrian grinned, nice.

"Oh, I remembered. Sirius is innocent, according to my parent's will, Petr is their secretkeeper! So, as Potter and Black's account manager, I want you to arrange a solicitor for him. My father needs to be freed from that filthy place." Hadrian won't let Sirius be in prison, fathr or not Hadrian _likes_ Sirius ever since he read and watched Harry Potter.

"Yes, that will be done. But Peter is dead, the ministry will not approve of that even with valid proof." Hadrian grinned at the goblin.

"That is where you are wrong, I'l handle Peter you handle the proofs about my father being innocent. I want him released in summer next year. Not now, I need to laid out my plan first. Do not let Dumbles know about our plan."

Griphook can not believe what he heard, he'll handle Peter? But the man is dead. The boy really intrigued him.

"Now, I want to know if I can hold the Black's seat or do I need Sirius' approval?"

"As the Heir, you still does not have any hold on the Black's seat and property yet. Dumbledore holds the Black seat since Sirus was imprisoned, _but_ as the Heir, you have a stronger hold on the decision than the Chief Warlock, so you can just get a proxy for the Black's seat and everything will be alright. I suggest you make Narcissa Malfoy as the proxy, since she's a Black it will be le suspicous than giving proxy to others."

"Damn, you read me. Of course I'll make her the proxy, and if my father's out of prison I'll make sure to know if he's under the old man's string. Oh, I also want to go to Bellatrix's vault. I need to get the cup from there."

"The cup? No, that will be impossible. You need the owner's approval, even though you are the Heir, only the Lord has the power to ge something from one's vault aside from the owner." Hadrian groaned.

"But I am the Gryffindor's Lord? Is there any legal loopholes out there that states that as one of Hogwarts Heir I can also hold the other founder's artifact?" Hadrian hope there is one, he just read that from one of the fanfiction's he read and he _do_ hope it is written here to.

The goblin raised his eyebrow, "Now that you mention it, there is really that law written by the founder it self. But i thought you are refering to some cup not _Hupplepuff's_ cup, but nevertheless I'll have it done now. Just say, 'I, Harrison James, Lord of the Most Ancient and Imperial House of Gryffindor. Claim the Hupplepuff'spriced artefact as my own, so mote it be'" Hadrian repeated the same dialog and the Hupplepuff's cup appeared infront of him.

Hadrian took the cup and _Tom's_ soul reacted harshly on him, not recognizing the holder. Hadrian called the Horcrux inside of him to surface and let the souls interact. When he felt that the cup is relaxed and calmed on his presence, he regained his control on his body once more. He looked at the cup and smiled, he touched his lips on the cup slightly and whispered,

 _"You're safe, I won't let anyting harm you."_ The cup seemed to whispeer his thanks to him and Hadrian kissedd it once more. He looked at the goblin infront of him and was not surprised when the goblin's eyes nearly popped out of its socket.

"D-did you just? How? Your eyes were red earlier! I taught something happened to you," The goblin said.

"Ah, that? It's nothing. I was just experimenting something last night and it's one of that, just nevermind that happened." It's true though, Hadrian was examining what he can do with his horcrux, after hours of examining he came up on different thing. He discovered that he can get and receive some inforation from the Horcrux, and since it has _plenty_ of knowledge it is quite useful for him. It is like remembering something he forgot, he won't even knew its the Horcrux who gave him, its like his own.

"That is a _dark_ magic, very dark if I'm honest." Hadrian nodded at the goblin, confirming what he said.

"Yes it is, now I just want to discuss about my investments," Hadrian said, the goblin straighten his back and smiled.

The two discussed about Hadrian's investments through out his vaults. All five vaults are full of money, but he does not want it to _end_ like that. Though there are some investments already, he added a few more. An investment to different muggle technology company such as Apple, Samsung and others. He also invested on some car manufacturers that he knew would bloom in the future. With his different investment he knew that his vault would not even be scratched in the surface even if he waste thousand of galleons. He also made sure that he donated on Saint Mungo's so the hospital will have enough money to help the wizards--just five hundred thousand every month. When they were done discussing about his investments, he also asked to be transported to his mother's vault. He needed to learn _why_ he is a LeFay.

When they arrived at his mother's vault, he took the diary and left. When he was out of the vault, he told his manager that he also needs to check his vaults. He arrived at the Gryffindor vault after many dive and turns of their cart. He went inside after touching the vaults door and accepting his magic. He looked around and notice different books on the shelf, the millons galleons in the middle of the vault, some artefact in the corner. After he checked the vault, he went on the LeFay's and was welcomed like the Gryffindor's but a little more books and jewels. The Potter's vault was not as heavy loaded as the other two but is definitely heavy loaded too. The two arrived once again at the office after exploring his vaults, Hadrian looked at his mother's diary and decided that he'll read it before sleeping later. 

"So, how can I know if there is house elves left on my Houses? I know that house elves die when they are not bounded on their master right?"

"Indeed they are, but once there is no Heir for the said House they are bounded with, they remained asleep. But if there is no more living Heir and the line has died out, they will die as the family's magic died. And since you received your Lordship, your house elves should be awake right now and is waiting for you to call them."

"How do I call them?"

"Just say, 'I, Harry James, Lord of the Most Ancient and Imperial House of Gryffindor and Lefay, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, do call upon the house elves of the Houses I claim. Your master has called you, so mote it be." For the third time, Hadrian repeated the goblin's word and was greated with seven elves.

"You seven are the elves of the Houses?" The elves looked at him and gaped.

"Master!" The elves shouted in unison.

"I am Dolly, head elf of Gryffindor Castle."

"I am Binky, head elf of Gryffindor Manor."

"I am Kira, head elf of Gryffindor Manor."

"I am Cest, head elf of LeFay Castle."

"I am Minki, head elf of LeFay Manor."

"I am Nina, head elf of LeFay Manor."

"I's be Krisha, I's be head elf of Potter Manor."

Hadrian looked at the elves and he almost did not notice the differences of them, their uniforms are branded with each of their house's crest. The Gryffindor with the blood red and gold lining and the crest on the shirt's sleeve. The LeFay with Lavander and Dark purple lining with the crest on their shirt's sleeve. The Potter with Red and Black lining andthe crest on the chest. Hadrian also noticed that the Imperial's head elves _knows_ grammar unlike the Potter's, but that's understandable, the Imperial Family magic lives longer than the Potter's.

"So all of you are just the head elves." The elves nodded at him, "Do tell me the exact number of elves in each House, please."

The elves told him that the Gryffindor Castle has fifty-two elves, the Manor in Britain has thirteen and tha Manor at Paris has twelve. In LeFay Castle, there is fifty-four elves, in Manor located at Britain has thirteen and the Manor that is also located at Britain has eleven elves. The Potter manor however has eleven elves. Hadrian order the elves to keep the Castle and Manor clean, he also said to visit the cottages and vacation houses to keep it clean.

When the elves popped out, he hold his Heirship ring and whispered, "Grimmauld's place". The black ring became prominent and he felt his magic rushed on the ring. He gave Griphook a smile and left the bank so he can apparate out. When he landed on Sirius' home, he felt the ward of the House accepting him as the Heir. He strolled inside and jumpped when Kreacher popped in front of him.

"An Heir, yous be the Heir. I's can feel yous magic, how? Yous be the Heir of Filthy Lord. No I's--"

"Kreacher, do shut up will you? Jeez, I'm the Heir stick with it." Hadrian entered the house despite Kreachers muttering.

"By the way, I'm Harrison James LeFay-Potter-Black. I see the house is still intact eh?" Hadrian watched as the elf's eyes widen in shock, Hadrian added the LeFay so the stubborn elf will know he may _be_ a Half **-** Blood he is still a LeFay.

"Yous be a LeFay, what do Little Master wants?" Hadrian grinned as the elf called him Master.

"Can I see the locket Uncle Regulus gave you? I'll promise to destroy it soon." The elf's eyes widen once more.

"Little Master knew, no. No, Master Regulus will be mad. Bad elf, bad elf-" Hadrian stopped the elf when he was about to hit himself on the wall.

"No Kreacher, Uncle Regulus told me to help you on destroying the locket. He appeared on my dream, he told me you need some help." Hadrian almost grimaced when the elf looked at him with teary eyes. Merlin help him.

"Yes, yes. Kreacher will bring Little Master the locket." Kreacher vanished ad after a few second appeared with the locket on his hand. The elf _threw_ the locket on the floor as if it burned him.

 _The poor soul, that hurts._ When Hadrian was about to pick up the locket, Kreacher stopped him.

"Little Master should not touch the thing, it gave Kreacher pain when he touched it. Kreacher don't want Little Master to hurt," He said while shaking his head. Hadrian smiled and pat the elf's head.

"It's okay Kreacher, it won't hurt me." When Kreacher was about to argue, Hadrian picked up th locket and let his own surfaced. After some time when the locket calmed down, he wore it and placed inside his shirt. He looked at the elf and saw him... scared?

"Kreacher?" Hadrian called, then he remembered. 

_Ah, my eyes._ Hadrian chuckled and pushed the Horcrux out the surface. When he felt that his eyes changed he called the elf once again.

"L-little Master's eyes turned red! Little Master yous be fine?" Hadrian nodded and showed him the locket.

"Touch it Kreacher, see for your self." The elf stepped forward and touched the locket. He looked at him and cried.

"Y-you destroyed it. I-it does not hurt Kreacher now. Little M-master helped Kreacher fulfill Master Regulus' wish." The elf cried louder.

"I healed it, I can't destroy something so important Kreacher. So I healed it." _Well, not really._

"Little Master should tell Kreacher what he wants and Kreacher will do it!" Hadrian smilled and pet his head.

"Will you come if I call you Kreacher? I would need yor help once I'm in Hogwarts. Though mybe not all the time bt will you come Kreacher?" The elf nodded his head eagerly.

"Yes Little Master, Kreacher will asist you anytime."

Hadrian asked Kreacher to give him a tour in the place, he also meet his _grandmother_ who shouted at him but stopped when he learned about his LeFay title. Funny how they forgot about me being a Half-blood once they knew about my LeFay title, who knows what they'll do once they knew about my other titles. He also saw the famous Black library, the _biggest_ library owned by family. Though he don't know if that is larger than the Lefay and Gryffindor who is more ancient than them. He decided to read his mother's diary, and as her will states it only contains one input.

**Dear Harrison,**

**If you are reading this then it means I'm already dead and I did not have enough time to tell you about my past. I'm sorry if you grew up without me, if I died during war don't blame your self. Your father and I knows that our life is in line in times of war, but we still did it to give you a happy childhood. Since you are reading this then we failed and died. You might have plenty of question about your heritage. Yes, I am from the squib child of LeFay's, though they did not disowned squibs since there is a posibility they will gve birth to a magical, they still let the child on the muggle world in an orphanage. I was adopted by the evans when my parents died when I was five, bu I did not know I was magical then. When my Hogwarts letter arrived, I was so happy. I was sorted to Gryffindor so as your father, I also became close to Severus. Everthing is so good then, but one day after Severus and I had a disagreement it changed. I know you knew Severus, if not he is my brother except blood. He's the one who teached me magic, we were so close back then. Then there is your father, the prankster pure-blood wizard. I hate him at first but then I just fell in love wih him. Funny it is but we do love eachother, he's friend with your Godfather/father, Sirius Black. Did you know that it is impossile t separate these two? Only Remus and I can stop them from fighting. I just wish I was still alive to tell you about our childhood, but I know those three will tell you their _greatest prank_ and how your father uses his cloak to prank others. I just wih you wil not inherite his ability to prank others. Any ways, I love you my childe, I wish you will use the LeFay's inheritance at your advantage. Don't let anyone manipulate your decision in life, you are your own so let them eat their on arse for all you care. Always know that you make me proud. **

**Love,**

**Your Mother**

Hadrian blinked, so a squib? Then the main line of LeFay was gone now. If he is not born then the whole LeFay estate falls on the ministry? What the. Hadrian called Kreacher. He made his decision, actually he made his decision _last night_. But he need to get a pet first, that goal can wait for a few minutes.

"Little Master called?"

"Yes Kreacher, can you apparate me at Knockturn Alley? I need to get something important there."

The elf nodded and touched his arm. He felt the disgusting feeling and he knew he was apparted. That was disgusting. He nodded at the elf and told him that he'll call him when he needed his help. Hadrian walked around and searched for the pet shop, more or less a _snake_ shop. He spotted a shop near the store where he got his second wand, he entered it and looked around. He noticed that theshop contains of various animals including owls, cat, bunny and others. He walked on the counter and he saw an old man writing something on a parchment.

"Excuse me, do you perhaps have a snake here? I would like to see one if you may," Hadrian asked politely and smilled slightly at the man. The man looked at him and raised his brow.

"A snake you say? It's in the back side of the shop. If you like I can accompany you there, they don't like human and tend to attack everytime." Hadrian shooked his head at the man.

"No, it's okay. I think I can manage it there, thank you though." Hadrian left and went on the back. There he heard different whisper of snakes, he entered and looked around. Some of the snake looked at him and some stayed on there coil, some threaten him as he passed their cage. When Hadrian almost reached the end of the shop he spotted a snake in the corner. It's scales are black yet when the lightshined at him his scales turn gold. When the snake looked at him Hadrian blinked at smiled, the snake has green eyes almost identical on his eyes. He read what is written on his cage.

**Viper-Sea Serpent**

**Day of Hatching: July 1st 1991**

**The Viper-Sea Serpent is the cross breeding of a Veperisk and Sea Serpent. Egg hatchling might take months or years to hatch, the egg should be kept in a warm temperature and should be avoided from sunlight. Today, only five wizards were known to have a familiar of this bree since every Viper-Sea Serpent are picky and is only bonded to those worthy of them. Their venom is highly poisonous and can kill a person a minute after the bite. Their scales and venom are used in different potion.**

**Price: Two thousand galleons**

Hadrian looked at the snake once more and inclined his head. Two thousand galleons for a beautiful snake like him is worth it, his venom can help him too. He smiled at the snake and ask it.

 _"Hello beauty, can you be my familiar?"_ The snake looked at him and rose from it's coil.

 _"Speaker, yesss. You can bond with me, I can feel your magic Master it's dark. Yes, yesss sso dark."_ Hadrian stared at him, how can creature feel his magic when he hold it tightly on his grasp.

Nevertheless, Hadrian lift the lid of its cage and offered his hand. His beauty smelled his scent before sliding in his arms an stayed on his shoulders. Hadrian smilled as he stoke his new familiar's scale.

 _"Ssso warm Masster."_ Hadrian chuckled.

 _"So, are you female or male? I can't decide your name if I don't know your gender," _Hadrian asked as he stroked its scale.

_ "A male Masster." _

_"Then I shall call you Onyx. Is that acceptable?"_ The snake nodded at him.

_ "Yesss." _

Hadran walked on the counter and ignore the man's shocked face when he spotted the poisonous snake on his neck. Hadrian gave his card and signed, he smiled at the man and left the store. He called Kreacher when he's on the entrance of Knockturn Alley, he asked the elf to apparate him on Little Hangleton. He walkedand searched for the shack, when he spotted the Gaunt shack he approached the house. He tried to open the door but he cant. Then he remembered--the Horcrux--that only parseltounge can open it. So he whispered, _open_ and the door did it so. He went inside and he felt the Horcrux below the ground. The Horcrux gave him infrmation once again since even his knowledge about this particular Horcrux is limited. When he removed the nasty curses Tom placed, he gently approached the ring and let his Horcrux on the surface once more. The ring relaxed and Hadrian did what he did on both Horcrux he has, and placed it on his left ring finger. The ring resized for him and he smiled. 

_Two more, but that needs to wait. The diadem is in Hogwarts and the diary is with Lucius._ Hadrian sighed. That's enough for now.

He left the shack and called Kreacher. When they arrived at the Place he went on te kitchen and cooked for himself, he's starving. It's three in the afternoon so it is time to eat. After he ate he gave Kreacher some of the meal he cooked, that brings the elf to tears once again.

When he arrived at the Privet Drive--thanks to knight bus once again--he walked straight to his room and locked the door.He let Onyx slide down his legs as he picked up his trunk and took one of his books. He laid on his bed and read. It was hours after he felt his stomach growling, so he stand up and left his room. He spotted his Aunt cooking dinner so he decided to help her. When the food is done,he sat on a chair and ate. Hadrian ignored the Dursley's glare at him.

 _As if they can do something to hurt me,_ he thought.

After eating, he decided to enter his room once again and read the book he left earlier. He also feed his two little pet as he continued reading, he is almost done reading it and with the help of his Horcrux and his memory, it is easier for him to understandand remember things. When he finished reading he looked at the clock on his wall. 9:23 pm it says, Hadrian decided to brush his teeth and wash his face before sleeping, when he finished he took the list of his goal in this timeline. He check the thing she already did earlier and went to sleep.

**_Goals to be fulfilled:_ **

~~_Go to Gringotts_ ~~

~~_Claim your tittles (if there is any)_ ~~

~~_Buy books, clothes and the needed things_ ~~

~~_Buy a second wand_ ~~

~~_Buy a pet (owl and snake)_ ~~

**_Get Tom's Horcruxes_ **

**_Diary (with Lucius)_ **

_~~Ring (Little Hangleton)~~ _

**_Diadem (Hogwarts)_ **

_~~Locket (Grimmauld's Place)~~ _

_~~Cup~~_ ~~_(Bellatrix's Vault)_ ~~

_~~Me~~_

**_Befriend Draco_ **

~~_Control the relatives_ ~~

_**Make Sirius' name clear** ~~(get a solicitor)~~ _

**_Pretend to be Harry Potter_ **

**_Resurrect the crazy Dark Lord with his sanity_ **

**_Change the Wizarding World_ **

Hadrian knew his last three goals will not be easy to accomplish but he will do anything to fulfill his goals.


	5. IV - Platform and Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 1st finally arrived and Hadrian shocked the world once moe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, it's Saturday now and I forgot to update yesterday. This chapter is NOT edited so beware of mistakes. Nevertheless, enjoy reading.

Hadrian relaxed on his bed, he's currently on Grimmauld's Place practising and reading differrent branches og magic. The wards of his father's home might be powerful and can blockthe Ministry's trace, he still used his spare wand for safety purposes. It's been almost a month since he received his letter, and a week after he gave them his letter of acceptance, he received a _very_ pleased letter from the Headmaaster. Note the sarcasm please.

 _It's been a week after Hadrian gave them his letter of acceptance and he's quite relax, he's not that nervous about the Headmaster's response. If he take note of his Heirship and surname then Hadrian can confrm that the said man will not be trustworthy. I mean, who would have a conversation about his_ own _blood and title? Even if he is the Headmaster, he does not have any strong hold on him._

_But then, an owl flew on his open window while he's thinking about the Headmaster. Wait, that sounds wrong, nevermind._

_Hadrian opened the letter when he saw the Hogwarts crest. Hadrian checked for compulsion spells and find none, so he's not that eager huh? Hadrian opened the letter and read it._

_**Dear Harrison James Potter-Black,** _

_**We have received your letter and we are relief and happy to know you'll be attending Hogwarts, your name has been written and we do wish you enjoy your future years in our school.** _

_**Yours trully,** _

_**Minerva McGonagall** _

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

_Hadrian chuckled, that explains why there's no compulsion and such on the letter, it came from the Deputy. Hadrian folded the letter and put in on his side table. He searched for Caesar and found him outside. The black owl really liked being outside, when he looked on the couch--the one he made his aunt buy him--he found his snake familiar sleeping peacefully. Hadrian sighed and picked one of his unfinished book, after a week of reading and visiting his owned properties, he already read every book he owned about Wizarding politics and etiquette. Now, he is reading dark books from the Black's library that is supposed to be illegal._

I mean, no things are Illegal if no one knows you use them.

_When he was about to lay on his bed and read peacefully, a whitish gray owl entered his bedroom. Hadrian walked and stopped in front of the owl. He saw a letter that has the Hogwarts crest. Maybe Dumbles? Hadrian picked up the letter and ofered a treat on the owl. After the owl ate the treat, it retreated and flew. Hadrian checked the letter and felt the complusions and loyalty charms on the letter._

Definitely Dumbledore's, _Hadrian thought._

_Hadrian opened the letter with his complete trust that his rings will protect him from the spell. He felt the rigs absorbed the spell before it hit him, he read the letter._

_**Dear Harry Potter,** _

_Hadrian grimaced, even his Deputy called him with his proper name._

_**Imagine my surprise when Minerva told me that she already have your acceptance letter, here I thought that I would need to have my trusted go to yours. How are you doing my boy? Have you already know about your parents and ancestors? I know some spells that can reveal your ancestors, though reading your letter I conclude that you already went on Gringotts. Though I wonder, how are you the Black's Heir? The Lord of your house is currently on the Azkaban, the prison for bad wizards, because he betrayed your parents. Just come to my office if you have any question, my door will always be open for you.**_

_**Yours,** _

_**Albus Dumbledore** _

_**Hogwart's Headmaster** _

_He felt the loyalty spell locked on the Headmaster's name and compulsions on his question about him being the Black's Heir. In short, he wanted Hadrian to be loyal to him and he wanted him to write how the hell is he the Black's Heir. Hadrian scoffed, he will never be loyal to the old goat, if he knew he is the Heir then he surely knew about the protection the rings gave him. Except if he used much more ancient spells that can not be protected by the Black's, if so then thank merlin for his Ancient rings._

_Hadrian literally threw the letter on the bin beside his bed, the old goat should know that he will not be easily manipulated._

Hadrian shooked his head as he remember that. Tomorrow will be the big day, he's finally going to Hogwarts. Though he already read tons of book about _every_ magic, he is still nervous on what would happen. But he also knew that his Horcrux will not let him down, it still gaves him plenty knowledge about certain things that he find difficult to understand. His etiquette improved rapidly, though he _is_ flawless regardless. He also learned how to properly greet and introduce himself. He indeed looked like a pureblood Heir, thoough he _is_ a pureblood Heir.

Hadrian decided to go out today and explore the Muggle Britain, he took some pound from hiiiiis spare purse and left the house. He decided to go to the mall and window shop. When he arrive at the mall he started looing around partcularly on the clothing stores, he also went inside. Hadrian was lying, when he decided to _window shop_ it was a whole lie, when he left the stores that he went he is holding a bg full of clothes. His clothes were not that muggle and can be considered as a Wizarding one. When lunch arrived, he decided to go to the reaturant he saw earlier and buy. When he entered the restaurant, many gave him a glance and some stared at him. Though he is a child, he was still served with respect. They can see his sophisticated looks and clothes, thus making him a wealthy _kid_.

Hadrian got bored after exploring the whole mall and buy tons of clothes, like his clothes on his trunk wasn't enough. He left the mall and decided to went home--if is it really a home. he went on his bedroom and flicked his hand over the bags he brought. Hadrian examined the ward on the house after his Horcrux kept on bugging him about it. He realized that the wards can know if someone uses magic even though it is wandless, that bothers him, so he decided to ward his bedroom. The ward his designed to protect the room from the ward surrounding the house, it is also created by his blood and is connected with his signature. If you think he did it on his own you're wrong, the Horcrux helped him on creating the ward. He also noticed that the ward surroundinng the house is designed to _weaken_ his magic years after being there.

When he was done arranging his stuffs on his trunk, he layed on the bed and read _again._

It was seven in the morning the next day, he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Hadrian cooked somthing heavy since he won't eat until the feast in Hogwarts. When he was done eating he once again layed on his bed and read. Seriously, if he wasn't ambitious and cunning enough he would have to be sorted in Ravenclaw. Though he is sure he is not _that_ intelligent so, no. When he looked at the clock and notice it is already nine in the morning, he decided to take a bath and picked his outfit. He decided to wear a gray dress shirt and black pants, he partnered it with boots and a deep green cloak. He charmed his trunk to be small and placed it on his pocket. His holster is in place and is disillusioned.

He walked done the stairs after making sure that Onyx is safely placed on his shoulder and is hidden from view, he also told Caesar to flew on Hogwarts.

"Uncle, can you drive me to Kings Cross station?" Hadrian asked his uncle aas he arranged his cloak.

His uncle looked at him and was about to retort something when Hadrian looked at him. Vernon swallowed hardly and stiffly nodded his head. They entered the car and Vernon drove him on the station. Hadrian walked out when they arrived and nodded at Vernon thanking him. He looked around and went inside the station. When he was about to walked in the wall between the 9th and 10th he heared the loud voice of Molly Weasley.

_So they are still here to accompany him then?_

"Remember, we are here to accompany Harry. He's muggle raised so he does not know how to enter the platform. Ron, do you remember what you'll do?"

"Yes mum, find Harry on the train and befriend him," said Ron.

"Good, now let's wait." Hadrian chuckled because of what he heared.

He disillusioned himself and walked straight on the wall. When he opened his eyes he saw the maroon train and families in front of him. He smiled and walked inside. Surely he'll easily find himself a compartment right?

When he found his compartment he walked inside and sat down. He looked outside and sighed. He's really here isn't he? His dream of becoming a wizard finaly came true. When minutes passed and the train is still not moving, he decided to talk to Onyx. 

_"Hey beauty, how are you there? It's not cold is it?" _Hadrian asked the snake.

 _"It's very warm master, no need to worry." _The snake assured him.

 _"I hope you'll like Hogwarts, you are technically not allowed there but still, I assumed you remember what we talked about last night right?" _Hadrian asked.

 _"Yes, master. You told me that I should not leave the room and if I need anything just tell you. Though I want to be with you master, what if someone attacked you and I am not there?" _Hadrian sighed, the snake was hella stubborn.

 _"Fine, you can come with me but make sure that no one will notice you okay?"_ The snake nodded at him.

He was about to start another conversation when someone knocked on the door. Hadrian stood up and opened it. He saw the Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson's Heirs. He internally smirked, looks like fate loves him.

"What can I do for you?" Hadrian asked, his masked was tightly in place as he smiled a bit. Time to play.

"We need this compartment, so you can go out now." Much on Hadrian's amusement it was not Draco who spoke first but the Parkinson's Heir.

Hadrian gracefully raised his eyebrow, "I think you're mistaken, I arrived here first so I won't leave this compartment. Plus, there are plenty of compartments out there, just find your own." Pansy looked like she's ready to strangle Hadrian right there when Draco interfere.

"Pardon my acquaintance's rudeness," Draco said as he glared at Pansy, "There is no need for you to leave, we just want to share this compartment with you." Draco smiled at him.

He returned the smile and stepped aside, the three entered the compartment and sat down.

"Forgive us for our rudeness, I am Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy. A pleasure to meet you," Draco said. Hadrian smirked, looks like he knew that I am _not_ a muggleborn.

Hadrian looked at Blaise that has been silent since earlier, "Pleasure is mine, I am Blaise Zabini, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Zabini."

Hadrian looked at Pansy and raised his eyebrow, "Fine, I am Pansy Parkinson, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Parkinson," Pansy said rolling her eyes. Looks like someone needs an etiquette lesson here.

Hadrian smiled, " A pleasure to meet you all, I am Harrison James, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." He watched at their eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, you're Harry Potter then? You are nothing the books stated!" Draco exclaimed forgetting his etiquette. 

Hadrian chuckled, "Trust me dear cousin the books were rubish." The three looked at eachother and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry about my attitude earlier, I just thought you are some of those mudbl-" Pansy stopped and looked at him.

"You mean mudbloods? Don't worry I know _exactly_ what that words means, just be careful on whom you'll use it. Not every muggleborn is a mudblood." The three nodded at him.

"Thank merlin you know about that. Some muggleborn are ridiculous, they wanted to change the wizarding world in to the replica of the muggles! Our rituals has been banished and everyone who performs it was imprisoned. Just why?" Draco ranted.

The four students chatted and talked about literally everything. From politics, kinds of magic, the muggles, rituals and many more, they haven't even notice that they were talking for hours when the trolly comes in.

Hadrian looked at the woman and gave her some galleons, they placed the sweets on the chair between them and ate while talkig to eachother. Hadrian and Draco was having a deep conversation about their family.

"You know, I think you're my only cousin that I can tolerate. I don't have any cousins on my mother's since Aunt Bella does not have any kids and one of my Aunt is disowned on the family so even if she had kids J never knew them. On my father's however," Draco stopped and sighed, "I have three cousins on my father's but all of them are _so_ formal and I can't even have a single conversation on them." Hadrian listened as his _cousin_ ranted.

"Then it's my pleasure to be your _first_ cousin that you can tolerate," Hadrian chuckled.

"Be thankful I like your attitude."

Hadrian chuckled and they switched the conversation when Pansy asked them about the houses they like. Hadrian never thought that he will laugh so hard on his entire life until now. 

"So, we all know that the three of us will be in Slytherin. The question is, what house woul you be Harry?" Pansy asked.

"Slytherin," Hadrian said not missing a beat.

"Ooh. The Gryffindorks will be so mad you are not on their house," Blaise said while laughing with Draco and Pansy. 

"Sure I _do_ have some braveness in my soul but the cunningness and ambition out shine that braveness. Plus, I don't just go without a plan. I am not reckless." The four of them smile at eachother, they will be in the same house.

Hadrian watched outside the window as the train goes, trees were all Hadrian could see. Just few more minutes and he'll be on Hogwarts. If only his sister are here too, but _maybe_ she is here. Hadrian's heart accelerate, if she is indeed here then Hadrian will have trouble finding her. His sister migt also be a Slytherin but she is not good at going with the flow. Hadrian imagined her shocked expresion if she really is transported here too. Plus, Hadrian can't just say "Are you Lhenaris from 2018? I'm your brother Hadrian" to every person he talked too. That will be absurd.

When the speaker told them it is almost time to go, they switched to their robes and waited until the train stops moving. Hadrian wondered if the Weasley's manage to get in the train. They were silent for a few minutes, Hadrian was stroking Onyx' scales. He looked at his companion and saw that the little snake is sleeping. 

_Looks like he found his new spot,_ Hadrian thought.

When he felt that the train stopped he looked outside, it's already dark. He glance at them and nodded. Blaise left the room first followed by Pansy and Draco. Hadrian placed his arms on Draco's shoulder and pulled him out. He laughed when he saw the glare given to him by the blond. He tugged him and followed the other first years. 

"First years, first years. Over here!" Hadrian heared Hagrid shouting so he looked at the three and motioned them to follow. They arrived at the lake after walking, the four of them shared a boat. Hadrian looked around, there he saw Ronald not far from their own. He also saw Hermione on the boat infront of them.

He heared his _friends_ talking but he remained silent. After a few, he saw the beautiful Hogwarts in front of him. It is really beautiful, much more in real life than in the movie. So this is where magic happens, Hadrian was excited.

When they arrive at the entrance of Hogwarts, he sense the castle's magic wrapped aroung him. As if welcoming it's heir, Hadrian smiled and relaxed as he felt the magic wrap aroung him tightly. He looked around once more and let himself hear what the others are talking about. 

"I think i'm nervous, I don't know why." Hadrian looked at Draco and patted his head.

"You're going to be just fine, no need to worry about your house. I know that the hat will place you in Slytherin directly." Draco smiled at him in thanks. That is when he heared Ron's voice.

"I heared Harry Potter is in Hogwarts, have you seen him? I tried finding him earlier but I can't." he red hair was talking to Seamus and Dean if Hadrian's memory was right. So the boy was looking for him huh? Seems like he did not check our compartment. Not that he can obviously, he warded the door after the three Slytherin entered.

The group looked at eachother and smirked. Looks like the others were thinking the same. McGonagall entered the scene after that, then delivered her speech. When she left once again the ghost decided to show themselves. Hadrian noticed Bloody Baron approaching them, his Horcrux forced another memory of his. He _needs_ to acknowledge the ghost if he wanted his respect. Hadrian decided to comply.

"My Lord," Hadrian said and bowed. That was weird, not only did he caled a ghost _my lord_ but also because half of the students were looking at him.

The baron looked at him, he then smiled and returned the bow. Hadrian left out a ssmall sigh after the baron left. He looked at his friends and he saw them looking at him weirdly.

"What? He's a _bloody_ baron, I need to show some respect. Plus, he's one of the Slytherin ghost." Hadrian explained as the three looked at eachother and back at him.

He was about to retort something when McGonagall decided to enteand tell them they are now ready. Hadrian followed the other student and entered the hall. The Great Hall was the same from the movie but only a lot more beautiful. He noticed the hat and chair in front of the hall.

"When I call your name walked forward and seat on the chair. The sorting will began. Abott, Hannah," The Deputy called and Hannah walked forward. The hat shouted Hupplepuff after a few second.

The sorting continued and when Draco was called he smiled at his cousin and slightly patted his back. He looked in the head table and notice that Dumbledore and Snape was lookking at him. Snape was worried because of the new boy his godson was with, and Dubledore because of the new threat. He smirked slightly and glanced at his cousin, the hat shouted Slytheirn not even touching his head. Hadrian clapped as Draco glanced at him and smiled, Hadrian returned it. When Pansy was called he smiled and rubbed her back. She too was sorted to Slytherin, few names were called until him.

"Potter-Black, Harrison." Hadrian smirked and walked gracefully towards the chair. Atleast they did not messed up with his name. He heared the whispers and gasp echoing in the hall.

Hadrian sat on the hair with grace, McGonagall place the hat on his head. 

_Oh,_ The hat said, _An heir hmm? Where to put you little heir._ Hadrian rolled his eyes, not that it was not obvious,

 _Just get on with it,_ He heared the hat chuckled.

_Can't I just talk with the castle's heir for a bit? It's been years since an heir sat on this chair. And also, only him has the same thought as dark as yours._

_I know, can you blame us though? WE were left on the muggles who despise magic. While other magical celebrated when their children did an accidental magic, we were beaten._

_I know, and I do not blame you or him for that. Though he stepped out of the line for his revenge._

_I know, that's why i'm here. To help him._

_Indeed, now let's talk about your sorting shall we? I know you are not from this timeline yet you felt that you belong here. Let's see where to put you, the Gryffindors will not approve of your beliefs--maybe not now or never. You are loyal but only for those who gained your trust, so the Hupplepuffs are out too. You have the knowledge and thirst for it, the Ravenclaw will be good. But I sense ambition and cunningness that outshines you thirst for knowledge. Hmm, Yes Slytherin will be best. I_ _wish you goodluck for your plans in our world Lord Gryffindor._

Hadrian sighed as a relief, yes he knew that. The hat will really be torn between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"SLYTHERIN" Hadrian smirked as the hall silence, he walked towards the Slytherin table and sat beside Draco when the blond moved and gave him space. The halls was filled with shouts and whispers after he sat on the chair alloted to him.

When he glaced at the head table he saw Dumbledore's shocked face and Snape's glare. He scanned the table and his eyes locked on Quirrell, his eyes were red indicating that Tom was out. He let his Horcrux in the surface and winked at the man before making his eyes green once more. He saw th shocked face of Tom--Quirrell--and he smirked. Hadrian clapped when Blaise was called and was placed in Slytherin.

After the sorting ended Dumbles spoke his speech and the feast started. Hadrian placed some food on his plate and ate. He was still listening on the conversation around him at mainly covers him. Hadrian decided to spoke after minutes of beimg silent.

"As much as I appreciate all of you, I need to eat and mind as well save your questions later," Hadrian said glancing at his housemates and ate once more. But seems like even Slytherins can not control their curiousity.

"How are you Harry Potter?! You're not even ounce of what the books describes you!" One of the Slytherin asked him. Hadrian gently placed his utensils down and looked at the boy.

"First of all my name is _Harrison Potter-Black,_ if I heared anyone of you said my name wrong again I swear I would end your life. Address me as _Heir_ Potter-Black or Harrison, if your little brain can't grasp that info then don't speak to me at all. Second, what did you not understand about _save your questions later?_ And lastly, why the hell would I be like what the _books_ describe me when they don't even know how my life has been until today? Now can I proceed with my meal and ask me about your questions later in our common room?" Hadrian scolded at him with such a grace that even the purebloods heir can't do.

The Slytherin lowered their eyes and ate as well. But of course that did not stop some whispers from our houses specially the lions. The teachers were also looking at him though Dumbles and Tom stared at him. Hadrian knew that all of them are wondering why he's with the snakes, an why is he so _elegant._ Given that he was raised in the muggle world.

When the feast ended the Slytherin prefects lead them on the dungeons where their dorms will be. As they walked to the dungeons the prefects continued to tell them things mainly about the Slytherin's stuff and all. When they arrived at the dungeon Hadrian can feel the coldnes inside, looks like he needed some heating charm inside.

"This is where our dorms will be, there will be password needed each time you would enter amd that will change every fortnight. Now the password will be, _serpents_." The male prefects told them. 

When the wall opened, they went inside and Hadrian examined the room, it is really beautiful. The common room is the same as stated in the book and movie. Hadrian stopped when the group infront stopped too. Hadrian smiled at himself.

_He's finally here._

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be every Friday. Also, don't be shy on commenting if you notice some grammar mistakes or typos! Lovelots


End file.
